CSI GSR DISCOVERY
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Each chapter is a different way Grissom and Sara could have been discovered together in season sixseveneight. Comments are like air. Suggestions are welcome. So far Catherine discovers them, as does Greg, Warrick! Chpt3 references to sex not explicit.
1. Our House

GSR CSI DISCOVERY

Unhappy with how the CSI team found out about Sara and Grissom? Well here are multiple ways in which they could have been discovered! Suggestions in comments are welcome. Each chapter is a different way. Updates will be irregular but I will update. I do not own CSI or Jorja Fox would have been forced to stay and tied to Grissom's side! GSR ship (obviously) and AU. Spoilers for everything up to season seven; nothing explicit. Rating will probably go up.

**Our House**

"I can't believe we finally have the same day off!" Sara said happily as she stretched out next to her lover on his immaculate double bed. The TV was off and Grissom had finally put one of his entomological articles down. The dog had been kicked off the bed because of his habit of wedging himself between the couple.

"The first time in four months, I think." Gil added. Sara just smiled indulgently. She knew Grissom liked solid facts and if counting the time between their days off together wasn't a sign of his love then Sara honestly didn't know what was.

"So, what shall we do? We could… watch TV together? There's a documentary on Lepidopterology… or we could rent a movie and pick up some takeaway, or you could cook for us… or we could call that nice couple we met at the art gallery and see if they want to –" Sara was stopped by a quick kiss to her mouth. When he stopped she continued with her list of 'what they could do', "or clean the house up or maybe"… again stopped by a kiss, this time Grissom deepened the kiss and moved next to her pulling her close so he could entwine his hand in her swath of brown hair. Locked in a passionate kiss Sara barely heard the chimes of the doorbell but Grissom did. Breathing heavily he broke off the kiss. "You get the door and I'll start the bath?"

Sara nodded eagerly. She liked baths with Grissom. She more than liked the, she loved them. She adored them. Having a bath with Grissom was like being pampered by ten different men, all of whom knew exactly what she wanted. Because baths were so good Sara never showered with Grissom, they showered separately and bathed together. It was their thing.

Grissom told her to get the door because he was expecting their dinner to arrive. He had forgotten all about the CSI's they worked with who had no idea they were an item. As has Sara, after all she wasn't at her apartment and she knew Grissom loved his privacy so there was no reason for her to suspect an invasion of their privacy.

Consequently Sara was unprepared to open the door and find a shocked Catherine on the other side.

"Sara, what are you doing here? This is Grissom's place!" Catherine said bluntly. Basically a snub. Or at least that's how Sara interpretated it as she was already on the defensive due to being caught almost in the act. _I can come here on his off days but you aren't welcome Sara_. Gee thanks, Catherine. It was all unspoken and would remain so. Sara just considered herself lucky that she was still dressed. Another ten minutes and she'd have been naked and half ay to heaven in a bath tub.

"I… can explain that Catherine… Just, come in and I'll get Grissom for you." Sara said, barely stumbling over her words.

Sara left Catherine in the living area while she found Grissom checking the tempreture of the bath water.

"Looks like that'll have to be for one." Sara sad cryptically causing her lover to look up at her in confusion. "Catherine's waiting in the living area."

"For me?"

"She's not waiting for me, Gil. I don't even live here, remember?" Sara prompted.

"Oh." Grissom realized what the problem was.

"What are you going to say to her, about me being here?" Sara asked causally.

"The truth."

Sara looked up and met Grissom's eyes. Sincerity and unashamed love was shining in them. Her heart melted.

"You are my love, Sara. I'm not afraid to tell the world. I just don't want to." He admitted.

"Tell the world what!" Shrieked Catherine who had been listening to their conversation while hiding around the corner.

"We're in love." Grissom said. "Didn't anybody ever tell you eavesdropping was a dirty habit?"

"Nuh uh." Catherine said disbelievingly.

"It's okay." Sara said, kissing Gil's cheek. "I'm going to have my bath while you two do whatever it is you two have to do. I'll wait up."

"I'll try and get back as soon as possible." Grissom agreed while maneuvering Catherine out of the door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

AN: yeah. Please comment. I have more if you want more. Feel free to suggest a situation. Also I made a butterfly reference, I know people say its more of a Grissom-Catherine thing but accept the reality of GSR and Butterflied. Lepidopterology is the study of moths and butterflies, it's a branch of entomology.

xxx


	2. How Greg Found Out

How Greg Found Out

AU : this is in response to PiperG's comment, it's connected to part one if you want it to be but doesn't have to be. It's FLUFF and FUNNY and AW POOR GREGGIE. Later parts will not be connected in any way to these two chapters.

PLEASE R&R

Greg, being the youngest of three older brothers, had a lot of painful childhood memories. His older brother Paul had babysat him when his parents were out and his brothers were otherwise occupied. This had involved being locked in his bedroom or a closet depending on how troublesome Paul perceived Greg to be and what base he was planning on getting up to with whatever chick he'd invited over. Alex, the second oldest, rarely bothered Greg. The only interaction they really had was when Alex would call him Gregory-the-Geek in the hallways at school or to practice his latest pranks on. Jason who was only a year older than Greg was far more attentive. He remembered all the tiny errors and childhood stories and told them to everyone who would listen, and then when nobody would listen he wrote them on the school toilets; girls and boys. Soon Greg had very few friend which meant he had a lot of time to study which made him a lot more intelligent than his party-goer brother Jason. When said-brother realized this he learnt to use this to his advantage. If Greg would to Jason's Trig and Chemistry homework for a month then Jason would teach Greg how to hit on girls with results.

"It's like this, Gregory Geek, you want the girl get her drunk."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg tapped her on her shoulder. She was suitably intoxicated; now was his chance to make his move.

"Sara, I have a secret to tell you but you can't tell anyone."

"OK!" Sara agreed in a strange whisper. She leaned closer.

"Greg likes you." He said, referring to himself in the third person.

"Oh no." Sara sounded really upset by this news; in an intoxicated way.

"I like Grissom!" she revealed.

"We're dating. But sush; don't tell Greg!"

"Sara," Greg said very somberly reflecting on who badly he'd been conned as a teen by his brother, "I am Greg."

Silence as her drunken mind tried to absorb the knowledge. Then she burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

"well at least I'm funny." Greg said as he made his way to the kitchen to pour some coffee for Sara who was still rolling around laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

THANK YOU: (for commenting on p1)

PiperG this part was inspired by you and my boredom. I hope it's ok!

Jorjafoxfan4life I'm so please to be your first review! Yippee.

Webby aw, thank you!

Katyrye yeah I wish it had been a different way as well, it was very calm and I felt like something was missing but it was done in a very classy way though, not too over dramatic. Thank you. And yeah I'll check out your stories too; I'm honoured to be asked!

My Kate aw I love you! Thanks tons and I hope you enjoy this part too.

Ink Gal thank you, I try! 

Graymoon74 thanks! 

Erin yee thank you! I didn't love the way the team found out and wish there had been more reaction. Oh well; that's what we have fanfiction for!

Haldir's heart and soul Catherine was the most natural choice for me. I think it's because I've read so much about how people think Catherine and Grissom should have gotten together but I am totally in love with GSR and Sara's my fave character.


	3. Cupboard Love

CSI Discovery p3

**Cupboard Love aka Warrick's Discovery.**

AU: the third way a member of CSI Las Vegas could have found out about Sara and Grissom's romance during season seven. No particular spoilers. Rated for allusions to sex.

THANK YOU TO; everyone who commented, favourited, and alerted. Yey!

PiperG thank you! I'm so glad you like it I was really nervous. Hope you enjoyed this too!

Romance Fanatic GSR Rules new update! Heehee. Yeah; I though Gregory Geek had a nice ring to it. It was mostly due to his reaction in one episode when this guy in college says Greg looks like he was a jock and he's like 'me!' and Sara gets a weird look too as if to say 'wtf; are you high, it's GREG.' Love that bit! (sorry for babbling!)

Relishb91 yeah I usually print and read and don't comment! Naughty me. I hope you did like it when you read it though.

CSIGeekFan I think they make cute friends and there are so many cute moments during the show. I think it should have been developed better; Sara really needed a friend. Thank you.

WalkerTRngr yey thank you!!!!!

Kate1307 wow. I love you. So enthusiastic! Yippee. I hope you like this; it's not as light hearted.

Webby cheers. Glad it made you laugh.

Katyrye merry Christmas to you too! And yes I did read your stories and liked them, I'd love to read a romance! And yes I am speaking to you – it's because you rock.

My Kate merry Christmas! Thank you for the comment about Greg's characterization, I always worry that the characters don't sound like they should. No more fun in this chapter but I enjoyed writing the last one as a comedic chapter; it's not often I'm that light hearted.

Haldir's Heart and Soul indeed she is good at being inquisitive. Thanks for returning and commenting!

Curlyhair343 thank you! Yeah the Cath one was more in tone with the series, this was more of a snippet of Greg's bad luck with women. I love Greg.

Kikky it's ok; you don't have to thank me but I does make me smile!  (see!) and yeah it was very anticlimactic the way the team discovered it; I'm an angst and drama fan myself so boo, but it really was classy and in tone with the nature of the show. Thanks for commenting!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

**P3: Cupboard Love aka Warrick's Discovery.**

**Sara led Grissom into his office on the pretence of discussing Warrick's latest findings on their case. Warrick had gone back to talk to the husband and would be gone at least an hour. Nick and Greg were on a suspicious circs and Catherine was going solo on a hit-and-run, Sofia, Sara was glad to know, was in a two week holiday staying in New York with her stepsister and an old school friend. Maybe she'd find a man out there and stop trying to get Grissom's attention!**

**Grissom, not getting the undertones, went and sat down in his chair and started looking over the file not waiting for Sara to take the seat opposite him. Which was a good thing because she had no intention of doing so. She walked seductively around to his side of the desk and for once wished she wore heals like Catherine that clicked and clacked and drew everyone's attention but Grissom had once said how he admired her practicality in how she dressed and since his was the only attention she wanted then she didn't bother with the heals. Sara leaned down to bite the lobe of his ear and whisper something that made Grissom's eyes widen and he jerked away from his co-worker and lover.**

"**Sara, anyone could walk in at any moment."**

**Sara smiled. She loved getting a rise out of him, it wasn't easy to do and therefore was far more satisfactory than getting a rise out of Nick or Catherine or Ecklie!**

"**There is a cupboard over there. Ecklie is out on a three day management conference and staying at a hotel for the duration, all the others are out for at least a few hours. Come on, it'll be fun." She led him to the cupboard which was really more of a wardrobe or closet, a space to hang your coat and then shelves to place files. However it had just enough room to contain two very closely pressed together people. Hence the point of this little excursion of Sara's.**

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

**(Eighteen minutes later)**

**Warrick found something while talking to the husband which made the evidence he'd let Sara take to Grissom of no use what-so-ever. She he started back to the precinct and tried to find them. Not in Greg's old lab, or so he was rudely informed by Hodges. Mia hadn't seen them, they weren't in the break room or in Sara's office so Warrick went to Grissom's office.**

"**Sara? Griss? Grissom?" Warrick called out into the seemingly empty room. Nothing. Except when he was about to turn away he heard a very strange noise like a muffled moan (of pain or pleasure he couldn't tell) coming from the closet. Hesitantly Warrick called out again but with no answer he proceeded to take a peak.**

**He quickly set the door after he saw Sara's head buried in Grissom's crotch. That was an image he did not need and WTF! He was shocked and confused and angry and hurt they hadn't told him or anyone else… unless there was nothing to tell because that was the first time… Somehow he doubted their first time would involved a blow job in Grissom's closet. But then he hadn't imagined them together at all despite what Catherine had implied Sara's feelings were over the years.**

**Warrick was so wrapped up in these thoughts that he didn't even see Nick until he crashed into the other man.**

"**Hey Warr, you seen Grissom anywhere?" Nick asked.**

**Now Warrick was torn. His anger made him want to tell Nick exactly where to find the busy couple but they had kept it a secret for a reason and he knew they could both lose their jobs if anyone found out. So he lied for them, hating it. He tried to justify it in his head as protecting Nick and it was almost working. "I think Sara said something about him going home to get a change of clothes. An intern in the lab manage to get coffee on him. So, how's your case going Nicky?"**

**And off they walked, Warrick barely listening as Nick explained their latest findings or lack there of, Warrick's thoughts filled of worry for Sara. Catherine had said that Sara loved Grissom but no-one had said anything about it being reciprocated…**

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

**Back in the office Grissom buttoned up his flied and leaned in for a long kiss with Sara. She looked like the cat that got the cream and he especially enjoyed that look on her.**

"**You can return the favour at home." She whispered, smiling wickedly.**

"**After a bath?" Grissom suggested.**

"**After a bath." Sara agreed sounding wistful.**

"**I love you." Grissom muttered against her mouth before pulling away and entering the world of law enforcement again.**

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

ANYONE GOT ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? I'M THINKING SOFIA, THEN BRASS THEN ECKLIE THEN NICK. ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE HELPFUL AND OF COURSE; PLEASE COMMENT ON THE STORY.


	4. Sofia's Shame

How Sofia Found Out A.K.A the negatives and the positives

For all you who; don't necessarily love Sofia because I can't write about her in a good light. Sorry. I liked her in the first episodes and the second one she appeared in, but not as a constant character and she is very… Ecklie-fied.

Anyway… on with the story!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Scene: Gil Grissom of the Crime Lab in Las Vegas is in his kitchen washing up dishes from lunch. He is dressed in a pair of brown cords and a blue t-shirt. No shoes, white socks. The clock above the sink says five o'clock in the afternoon. A knock on the door comes and 'G' moves to open the door.

GRISSOM : Sofia what are you doing here?

(camera pans to see Sofia Curtis, a co-worker, standing on the other side of his door)

SOFIA : I wanted to talk to you

GRISSOM : Couldn't it wait until shift started?

SOFIA : Not really. You know how it is at work, once a case comes in and everybody gets their assignments nobody has the time to talk about anything outside of the case."

GRISSOM : Doesn't think involve work?

S : Yes… and no. Yes this involves work, no this doesn't involve a case. More like… the work environment. People in the work environment.

GRISSOM : You'd better come in.

(G lets S in and they move swiftly into the kitchen. Neither sit. G makes his way to the coffee percolator and proceeds to get two cups out and start pouring)

GRISSOM : Who exactly are we talking about here?

SOFIA : Sara.

(pause. G stops pouring coffee. Takes a minute, then looks up)

SOFIA : She's unpredictable. Turns up late to scenes or leaves half way through the sift. Her moods have always been only just under control but now they are haywire. Basically, she is a danger to every scene she walks on, every piece of evidence she touches.

GRISSOM : What do you want me to do about it?

SOFIA : Change her shift so her hours… suit her better? Demote her so she can't work a case along. Fire her? But at the very least Gil, make her see the department psychiatrist. It's worrying how quickly she deteriorated, but hardly surprising. Gil, do this for Sara's sake. She needs help.

(Sofia perceives Grissom's silence as him weakening his resolve and agreeing with her. She prepares to leave the room in order to let the 'facts' sink in before returning to drive home her point)

SOFIA : Don't do this because I recommend it. Do it for Sara, for the lab.

(pause)

SOFIA : Do you mind if I use the facilities?

GRISSOM : Sure. (points in the direction)

(camera follows Sofia through a corridor. In the bathroom she locks the door and starts looking through the cupboards. To her surprise she finds both men's and women's toiletries. Then, just before leaving she sees a pregnancy test in the bin. Extremely annoyed and worried she picks it up and sighs with relief to see that it reads 'negative'. She goes back into the kitchen, calm and collected.)

SOFIA : I know this must be hard for you to hear about Sara. You have always been… close -

GRISSOM : (interrupting) she moved to Vegas for me. Did you know that? For nine years I've never forgotten her smile, her voice, her sent.

SOFIA : I'm sorry. But sometimes infatuation can blind-

GRISSOM : Blind me? You think I'm infatuated with Sara. I supposed some might consider that to be a logical assumption. I am almost twenty years her senior and therefore old enough to be her father. Sara lacked a strong or caring father figure throughout her life and so she latched on to me to provide her with that and I am infatuated because I concentrated too much on my work and have forgone dating seriously for the last ten to fifteen years. She's young, beautiful, strong, and intelligent and so it must be that I'm infatuated with her and she's using me as a substitute father figure. Is that what you've come up with, Sofia?

(Sofia pauses. Swallows nervously)

SOFIA : Look, I just came here to inform you that Sara-

Sara : Has all the signs of being pregnant?

(Sara appears behind Sofia in the doorway, blocking of Sofia's way of escape. She moves into the kitchen and next to Gil while maintaining eye contact with Sofia. She is wearing a baggy green sweater and leggings, she looks like she has just woken up)

Sara : (cont) Mood swings, taking ill suddenly without explanation, over-sensitivity to light and smell, unwillingness to use or come into contact with potentially harmful chemicals?

(cont.) A congratulations card would have done. Something with a pink theme. But thanks all the same. I'd return the favour only people like you generally end up along and unhappy so there isn't anything for me to interfere with. I'll just let nature take it's course.

Sofia : People like me?

Sara : Interfering, dominating, successful only because she'd sacrificed everything else in her life… Alone. Bitter. Miserable. Man-eating husband-steeling.

(cont.) I guess instead of that congrats card, I'll just have to be happy with that look on your face right now. If only I had a camera to preserve the moment. Of course, I doubt I'll be forgetting this anytime soon.

Sofia : Sara… I-

Sara : Save it Sofia.

Sofia : The pregnancy test was negative!

Sara : You looked through our trash!

GRISSOM : Pregnancy tests aren't 100 reliable and the longer you leave them for after peeing on them the less reliable they become. I assure you Sara is pregnant with my child. I was there when the doctor informed us.

(cont.) Now if you want to take something up with Ecklie go ahead but Sara's already been to see him. She handed in her resignation and he accepted.

Sara : Then he called Gil an 'old dog' and said congratulations and goodbye.

Grissom : I suggest you do the same, Sofia. I trust you can let yourself out.

(Sofia, stunned, leaves. As soon as the door slams shut Sara lets out a big grin and hugs Grissom.)

Sara : I loved doing that!

GRISSOM : I'm glad because you only get to do it once.

Sara : spoil sport.

(they smile. They kiss.)

THE END.

PS: next chapter is Jim and Nick, and it's called 'Going to the Chapel'.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE & THANK YOU TO THE READERS

THANK AND A SNEEK PEEK!

I would like to thank all the following people and appologise for making this into a 'next chapter' when it's not.

Relishb91

Buffyfreak2008

RedSoxGal

Haldir's Heart and Soul

GSR Fangirl

PiperG

katyrye

Emma-face

mysunshine08

Kate1307

kikky

curlyhair343

My Kate

webby

WalkerTRngr

CSIGeekFan

romance fanatic GSR rules

jorjafoxfan4life

Ink Gal

Graymoon74

erin yee

ALSO:

Next chapter will eb the wedding and Jim Brass discovery.The last chapter will be (as suggested by Relishb91) a huge discovery chapter where Sara announces she's leaving and she's pregannt. I hope you all and others stick around to read it. Thank you.


End file.
